A Pilot Chosen
by G'lek
Summary: Hiccup, son of a famous military commander, is expected to follow in his father's footsteps.  However, he has no skills in Mech piloting, nor does he want to fight in The War.  But when he finds an enemy Mech in a scrap yard, his world is changed forever.
1. The Scrapyard

**A/N:** So, I'm sitting, trying to think of what to write for the next chapter of The Worldgate 2, and this idea strikes me out of the blue. I seem to have writer's block on The Worldgate 2 so I'm going to write a couple chapters of this to try to get rid of it.

**Legend:**  
* "English"  
* **"Mech English"** - To designate that, while they speak English, it sounds different since they're machines.  
* _Thoughts_ – You know what they are.  
* **::Mech Language::** - A system of mechanical noises that work as a private language for Mechs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HTTYD. This applies to this entire story.

* * *

"Hiccup." Stoick said as his son attempted to sneak into his room.

"Yeah dad?" Hiccup replied, wincing at being caught.

"We need to talk."

"About?" Hiccup asked, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading.

"About your training."

"Dad, I don't want to fight in The War, especially not in a Mech."

"I'm sorry son, but you don't have a choice in the matter. Your aptitude tests are the best anyone has seen in a long time, and you know that everyone is required to fight at least one tour of duty."

"Dad, you're the most famous Mech pilot ever. Can't you get me out of it?"

"No! I will not! You should know better then anyone that The War is our life now, and everyone must do their part. Not fighting a tour is punishable by death. I'm not about to risk that."

"Dad, I'm dead if I go on duty! I can't pilot. I just can't."

"That's why you're in training... Or why you're supposed to be. You skipped again."

"No, I di-"

"Yes you did. The trainer messaged me that you were absent... That you've been absent the last three sessions. Want to tell me where you've been?"

"Around."

"That's not an answer." Stoick sighed. "Fine. I'll let you go to every other session, but I expect you to learn what you miss on your own."

"Okay dad."

/-/

"Stupid, ugly, dumb... brute!" Hiccup raged as he wandered the scrapyard. The yard was one of several, but it was dedicated purely to military scrap. Old Mechs who had been destroyed in battle or simply become outdated. They were all broken down by Salvagers, massive machines that sliced the scrap up, cubed it, and salvaged any reusable parts. Like Hearts. Strange crystal matrices that somehow changed Fuel to energy to power a Mech's systems and acted as the central control point for every system. There were arguments about how intelligent Hearts were. Some argued they were as intelligent as any human, others that they were nothing then a fancy CPU.

There was support for both sides. Mechs and other machines with Hearts would display odd behaviour at times. It often appeared on the battlefield, when a Mech would override the pilot's commands and dodge shots fired by another Mech that the pilot hadn't spotted. Mech's could talk, but when given the standard intelligence test, all of them failed miserably. They usually just stood around, not moving or making a sound without a pilot.

Fuel was another mystery. No one knew where it came from, just that every month, major distribution centers received a shipment of the strange substance. It went straight into large storage tanks and was from there, pumped where it needed to go, from supply depots for machines to home heating units.

Hiccup wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and as a result, wandered into one of the restricted areas of the scrapyard. The area was for anything the military wanted scrapped but didn't want to be seen by the general public.

That's where he found it. The Mech was small, compared to the average, only about 18 feet high. The entire design spoke of grace. The body was smooth and rounded, no sharp edges or obvious weapons. The legs were the typical backwards knee design but were mounted very close to the rear. Hiccup didn't see how the Mech could stand up with the feet where they were, it looked too front heavy. The underside of the body had two grooves that looked like they were meant for the legs to fold up into, which would have made the body perfectly smooth with the exception of the end of each knee, which would have stuck out the back of the body. Hiccup didn't see what the point of this design feature. However, what was most striking about the Mech was its color. Most Mechs were not colored since maintaining a paint job in battle conditions was far to expensive. This Mech was jet black.

Hiccup walked up and gently put a hand on the Mech's leg. It wasn't painted, but rather, the metal itself was black. Using the handholds in the side of the leg, Hiccup hauled himself up to the top. There was two flaps, perhaps communication arrays, near the back which appeared to be articulated. The front had two green headlights, just under the black-tinted canopy. Hiccup was examining the canopy when it popped open.

Hiccup almost fell when the canopy slid open. He looked inside. The cockpit was unlike anything he'd seen before. Most Mechs had a mess of displays, joysticks, and buttons to control the various functions. This Mech had a single, full-body seat with some form of access port where each hand would sit. Written on the side of the cockpit was the Mech's designation.

"Assault Class – Night Fury Design – Prototype 01." Hiccup read. "Prototype... I didn't know we had any prototypes in the works. Unless..." Hiccup suddenly realized what this Mech was. It was an enemy Mech, captured either in battle or in a raid. Before Hiccup could retreat, the canopy slid partially closed, keeping him from leaving. The only way not to be crushed as the canopy closed was to get into the Mech. Hiccup scrambled forward into the seat. He was trapped in the Mech.

Unsure of what it wanted from him, Hiccup sighed and sat properly in the seat. It was the perfect size for him. Suddenly, a metal collar snapped around his neck and everything went dark. He could feel something examining his mind, looking at each memory, each thought, analyzing it.

_Oh man, this thing must have a human-machine interface of some kind!_

The feeling continued and Hiccup got a growing feeling of approval as the entity examined his thoughts and opinions on The War. Hiccup didn't think it should be happening. The War had started when his military intercepted a transmission about their enemies, who were once allies, planning a preemptive strike. When contacted, the enemy had denied the accusations, claiming they had intercepted similar transmissions. It didn't take long for the fighting to break out. That had been near twenty years ago. Hiccup thought those transmissions were fake, that something had wanted to start The War. He had seen them for himself and found several anomalies in the signal itself that indicated something wasn't right. No one had listened to him. No one had wanted to.

Suddenly, his vision was back. However, it wasn't his. Hiccup watched as various HUD elements appeared, along with huge amounts of info ranging from tactical to system diagnostics. He was seeing through the Mech's senses. He could feel everything. It was like he was the Mech, like there was no difference between the two. Suddenly, an error appeared in the HUD.

_Gyro-Module missing, system requires external input. Does it want me to help it balance? Is that why it's here?_

_**That is why you are here.**_

_Who's that?_

_**I am the Mech. Your people took my Gyro-Module and my Linguistic Processor. Without them, I can not move or talk. I have long waited for one who could help me.**_

_Why are you here?_

_**I was captured. Not that it would have made a difference. I was destined for the scrapyard when I was taken.**_

_Why?_

_**I would not fight. Not when my pilot believed in violence as a manner to end conflict.**_

_Then why me?_

_**You think the conflict is wrong. You think that there is another way to end it. However, I also see in you that you will fight if it is to keep yourself and those you care for safe. I see a warrior, but not one who revels in bloodshed like others.**_

_So, you think I can end The War without killing?_

_**I think you will try, and if you cannot end it, that you will fight to your last breath for those you love.**_

_I hate to tell you, but I'm a horrible pilot._

_**You are a horrible Mech pilot. I am more then a Mech. Right now, I am you and you are me. And you are a incredibly capable person. I think you will find piloting much easier when there are no controls to get in the way.**_

_Maybe. But how will we get out of here? There's no way they're going to let us walk out._

_**So you think. I was designed for assault, but also for cyber-warfare. With you to help me, there is no system that we cannot access and control.**_

_Okay, I guess you're not going to let me get out of this._

_**Not a chance.**_

Hiccup returned his attention to his view. He could feel everything. Hesitantly, he tried to take a step. It was like walking in his own body, even if the motion was different. He could feel the Mech interpreting what he was trying to do and turning them into physical movements. Together, they approached the exit gate. They hid behind a pile of scrap, the Mech's low profile keeping it well hidden.

Hiccup could feel the Mech reach out through its communication array to the access ports on the turrets guarding the exit. He felt the turrets request authorization and felt the Mech try to reach past the request and into the system. The turrets tried to block it, but Hiccup knew how their security system worked and guided the Mech. It wasn't long before the turrets were programmed to accept the Mech's IFF tag as an ally and the pair simply walked right out.

Hiccup knew his life had just gotten way more complicated. He was now in possession of a prototype enemy Mech and had just helped it escape.

_Man, my dad is going to have a freak out once he finds this Mech gone._

_**I don't really think you care all that much.**_

_You're right, I don't. Let him freak out. We'll stop The War. One way or another._

_

* * *

_**A/N 2:** There we go. I'll do a couple of these, then try to do some more Worldgate before switching back. Review please and tell me what you think of my sci-fi twist on HTTYD._  
_


	2. The Deal

**A/N:** As promised, I'm integrating the Q/A that I used as a place holder into this chapter. It's at the bottom. On suggestion from , I'm going to give each side of The War a unique feel to their Mechs. Stoick's side will have very industrial feeling Mechs, like what you see in Rise of Nations: Rise of Legends for the Vinci, or like the Clankers from Leviathan. Their opponents (I haven't named them yet) will have more organic feeling Mechs. Stoick's side will focus on being heavy, lots of armor and weapons (I'm thinking ballistic weapons) while the other side is more based on mobility and speed (probably less powerful but lighter energy weapons). This idea goes well with Toothless being an enemy Mech since I'm trying to give him the same graceful but powerful feel he had in the movie. Enough of me droning about my thoughts. Go ahead and read.

* * *

It took Hiccup a while to find somewhere to hide the Mech that was far enough to avoid detection but close enough to his home that getting back and forth wouldn't be a problem. They eventually settled on a cave that was a fifteen minute walk for Hiccup. They hadn't talked again, but both knew what was on each others minds. The Mech was thinking about where he was going to get Fuel from, his tanks had been mostly drained when he had been sent to the scrapyard. Hiccup was thinking about what he was going to do when his father found out.

It was only a matter of time. Hiccup knew the turrets had cameras on them, cameras that had seen him go in, but not come out. When news got out that the Mech had vanished, someone was going to review the security footage. Then things could... probably would get bad. Hiccup tried to banish those thoughts from his mind. However, all he could think of was himself and the Mech standing in front of the Admiralty as they declared him a traitor and sentenced him to one of two options. Life in a labor camp, in which Hiccup would last maybe ten seconds before another convict slit his throat, or public execution by firing squad. The Mech would then be scrapped immediately.

As the Mech settled down in the cave, Hiccup turned to it and said, "You need a name." The Mech rumbled back in a questioning manner. Without its Linguistic Processor, it couldn't talk aloud.

"I can't keep calling you... you." The Mech replied with an exasperated but affirming sigh. "Okay, well... You don't seem to have weapons, not at first glance. What about Armless?" A sharp burst of coolant squashed that idea. "Fine. What's an animal with no weapons... An animal with no claws or no... teeth... Toothless!"

Toothless growled his assent having realized the boy likely couldn't come up with anything better and that the naming process could go on for hours. Hiccup grinned at his own cleverness before saying his goodbyes and heading home. The fifteen minute walk was brutal for the boys mind, which was busy coming up with every possible worse-case scenario and more.

/-/

Hiccup quietly slipped in the backdoor of his house. It was silent. Maybe his dad was still on patrol. That thoughts was banished by the voice coming from the kitchen table.

"We need to talk, Hiccup." Stoick said.

"Uh... About?"

"Where you were today."

"Oh."

"Yes. You were in the scrapyard, the military scrapyard."

"I was?"

"Don't play dumb with me boy." Stoick said in a low voice. "You never left, not under your own power."

"Erp."

"So... Where is it?"

"It?"

"The Mech, Hiccup, the Mech. It left, you didn't. Anyone can see that you left in it."

"Uh, ahem, yeah, about that..."

"You have two choices, Hiccup."

"Ulp."

"Option one, you continue to deny it, or hide it, or whatever it is you're doing. I won't try to stop the Admiralty from putting you in front of a firing squad since you're too young for a labor camp." Stoick's eyes softened. "Option two, you come clean with me now, and I'll find a way to keep you alive. Choose."

"This seems quite one-sided." Hiccup whined.

"Choose Hiccup."

"Fine. Yeah, I went into the scrapyard. Yeah, I took that Mech." Hiccup then told his dad everything with the exception of exactly how the Mech worked and the conversation the two had shared. Stoick listened carefully. When he was done, Stoick sat back and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I've got an idea."

"Does it get me out of dying?"

"It does, and it helps prove your loyalty to our nation. You'll train, like normal, but with your Mech."

"Dad, the Admiralty wi-"

"Don't worry about them. When they hear about how you 'overrode' the Mech's systems and took complete control, they'll be more then happy to have an enemy Mech on our side."

"Dad, are you sure about this."

"Trust me son."

"Last time I trusted you, I got beaten by Snotlout for being a 'mouthy brat'."

"Yes, and he ended up with a month of latrine duty for disorderly conduct. Let me worry about the logistics. Train hard, and maybe you'll get the honor of leading the squad that our current recruits will form."

"Again, feeling one-sided here."

"Now, get to bed. Training starts early, and it's no joke."

"Yes dad."

/-/

Hiccup was up bright and early the next morning. Toothless had some impressive weapons hidden underneath that unassuming black shell, weapons that would make even the hardiest soldier think twice about attacking if he knew what they were. Hiccup got into his jumpsuit, leaving the neck unzipped and the collar down so Toothless could interface with his body. Then, he began to walk to where Toothless was hidden. He knew the Mech had enough Fuel left to get to the training ring.

Toothless greeted him with a low rumble. Hiccup sighed as he climbed up the Mech's leg to get into the cockpit. The link-collar snapped into place and Hiccup's world went dark for several seconds. Then the HUD snapped into place and he felt Toothless sifting though his memories of last night.

_**I don't like the idea of this 'training'.**_

_Me either, but we got no choice. It's this or death._

_**I trust that you know what you're doing Hiccup. I'll go where you say.**_

_And I trust you to tell me when I'm being an idiot. I'll listen to what you say._

_**We make a good team. Let's go show these 'recruits' what a real Mech and its pilot can do.**_

_Agreed. But first, are you a guy or girl?_

_**Mech's have no gender.**_

_I know, but I don't want to call you an it._

_**Very well. Let us go with me being male.**_

_Works for me. You've got enough Fuel to make it to the Ring. There's a supply station there._

/-/

"Well?" Snotlout said.

"Well what?" Astrid snapped back.

"Isn't Hiccup supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, I heard his dad said he had to show every other day or else." Ruffnut snickered.

"No, that's what I heard." Her twin brother, Tuffnut, replied.

"Lies!"

"I'll show you lies!" Tuffnut shouted, lunging at his sister. The two were shortly rolling on the floor trading blows.

"Come on, kids, get yur asses off the floor." Gobber shouted. "Yur cadets, not pit brawlers! Act like it!"

"I wonder if Hiccup changed Mechs?" Fishlegs pondered. "Maybe he got one with plus ten balance instead of one with minus 5 mobility."

"Hiccup? He doesn't know the first thing about Mech piloting." Astrid replied smugly. She was currently the leader in training, which meant she would lead their squadron when they finished training.

"Well, we're not waiting any longer. Gear up!" Gobber shouted, getting into his own Mech.

The cadets all ran to their Mech stations. Fishlegs had a Tank-class Mech, short, broad, and tougher then anything on the battlefield. It actually need four legs instead of the regular two to remain upright. Snotlout's Mech was a Storm-class, a Mech designed for unleashing raw firepower. It was armed to the teeth with multiple missile pods, rotary cannons, and two rail drivers. Ruffnut and Tuffnut shared a Hydra-class strike Mech, built for covering all angles. The Mech had two cockpits. One piloted the main torso while the other controlled the auxiliary weapons that gave the Mech such a wide firing range. Astrid mounted her Viper-class Mech. Lighter and faster then the large Mechs, but armed with an impressive amount of auto-cannons and missile racks. She had even acquired a plasma flamer for it. None of the cadets' Mechs were under fifty tons, as compared to Toothless, who was possibly ten tons, probably less.

"Today is a standard melee. Your weapons have been loaded with stun rounds. They'll slowly scramble your Mech's systems until they shut down. When that happens, you're out!"

Suddenly, the hanger doors opened and Toothless tromped in. Hiccup started his radio and tuned it to the right frequency.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to Fuel-up."

"Wow Hiccup!" Snotlout snickered over the radio. "If I knew you would be bringing a tin can, I would have brought a can crusher. As it is, I guess I just have to step on you."

"Standard melee rules Hiccup." Gobber said. "You need stun ammo?"

Hiccup checked Toothless' weapons. They did have a EMP mode. He would use that. "No, I'm good." He said over the radio.

"Perfect. Less work for me. NOW GET IN THERE!" Gobber shouted, sending the Mechs into the Melee Ring.

**

* * *

A/N 2:** Q/A is below. R&R.

**Q: **Where do Hearts come from?

**A:** From the Core. This will be explained in later chapters. Suffice to say that there are a limited number of Hearts, so both sides have to make choices about where they are used.

**Q:** What is Fuel?

**A:** Every play Gears of War? Think Immulsion. Fuel bears several similarities.

**Q:** Why does this bring to mind MechWarrior?**  
A:** MechWarriors 4 is available for free from mektek(dot)net. I played it a lot, and took some inspiration from it.

**Q:** What does Toothless look like?  
**A:** I know my description was lacking. The leg design for Toothless was inspired by the Ed-209 from Robocop. The body is square in the back and tapered in the front. The whole front is mounted on a ball-joint so it can move (about 35 degrees in any given direction) independent of the legs which are mounted on the rear of the chassis.

Big shout to for their great reviews. My brother is reading Leviathan, I'll read it when he's done. I drew some more inspiration from Rise of Nations: Rise of Legends. Good game. So is StarCraft (I've yet to play 2).


	3. The Arena

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to come, but school has been heavy. I spent Winter Break getting ahead so I could deal with the three tests I have this week. I'm not sure when I'll be able to sit down and write again, so this may be the last chapter for a while. Check my user page for the latest info.

**Legend:**  
* "English"  
* **"Mech English"** - They can speak English, but a machine sounds much different then a human.  
* _Thoughts_**_ –_** Self explanatory.  
* **::Mech Language::** - A system of mechanical noises that serves as a private language for Mechs.

* * *

First thing Hiccup noticed about the Melee Arena was the fog. Gobber had obviously cranked the fog machines to max. Even with help from Toothless' optics, he could barely see. Hiccup wondered what the other Cadets had done to upset Gobber. Fog was the Sergeant's favorite way to punish his students when they annoyed him.

**Pay attention!** Toothless snapped at him when the pair stumbled over some rubble.

_Sorry, it's hard enough without you yelling in my head._

**I don't crash. If we crash, you crashed us.**

_Thank you for the encouragement._

**Watch out!**

The warning was so sudden, it took Hiccup a second to react. There, looming out of the fog was Fishleg's Mech, Outlast. An apt name, for the Mech could outlast any other when it came to taking fire. As it was, Outlast was preparing to dish out fire, not take it since Hiccup and Toothless were heading straight for him.

_Dah dah dah, we're dead._

**No we're not.**

_What do you mean we're not? Outlast is one of the toughest Mechs built, we're heading right at him, and if I'm reading these sensors properly, he's already locked on to us. There's no way we can get around him before he fires!_

**We're not going around.**

_We're not?_

**Nope.**

_Jump jets?_ Hiccup asked, reading the warning on his HUD. _Wait a minute, what are jump jets?_

**Hold on, you're about to find out.** Toothless replied, his voice laced with amusement.

Hiccup had no further time to ponder because of the G-forces that slammed him into his seat. Four rockets on each of Toothless' feet as well as three on his torso (two on the back, one near the nose) fired, lifting the Mech's light frame off the ground and several feet into the air. They flew in a graceful arc, right over Outlast. The heavy Mech had a decent lateral field of fire, but next to no vertical. As such, the sudden move took Hiccup and Toothless out of the line of fire. Outlast was already trying to turn around, the large Mech moving with his signature lack of speed. Hiccup's breath was knocked out of him as Toothless hit the ground and continued forward with no lost momentum.

_Thanks for the warning!_ Hiccup said sarcastically.

**You're welcome.**

Hiccup's radio popped to life.

"What in the -? How'd you do that!" Fishlegs gasped over the comm.

"Fishlegs, make some freaking sense for once." Snotlout said.

"Fishlegs, what's going on?" demanded Astrid.

"I don't know. One moment they're coming right at me, right in my sights, the next they're going over me."

"Who?"

"Hiccup."

"Private radio! Now!" Astrid barked.

**They've all gone offline.**

_Try to break they're private radio._

**Working... Got it.**

"Okay, assuming Fishlegs is telling the truth," Astrid said over the radio, "I say we tag-team Hiccup and wipe him off the face of the map. Then we can wrap up each other and I can get out of this stupid program and into real combat."

"Ha, like you can beat me!" Snotlout crowed.

"Just follow the plan. Surround him and then grind him into the ground!"

**Were it so easy.**

_Are you insane! You're talking about four heavy Mechs against us!_

**Even odds in my opinion. Besides, I've got some tricks hidden in this unassuming chassis.**

_I hope they're good tricks._

**Oh, you'll like them.**

A new display appeared on Hiccup's HUD. It was an energy readout and a virtual model of Toothless. Hiccup watched as the energy levels started dropping slowly and as the model suddenly shimmered and almost completely vanished.

_What the?_

**You like? Class 5 cloak generator prototype. Still think we're in trouble?**

_Let's get them!_

Toothless and Hiccup oriented themselves in the direction the radio signals had originated from and moved in that direction. It didn't take long before they came upon Hydra, Ruff and Tuff's Mech. Ruff was driving and Tuff, as always, was manning the weapons. Toothless crept around behind the Mech. Hiccup watched his HUD as Toothless ran a weapons check.

**Pulse lasers, check and set to stun. Ion Cannon, online and charged. Missile racks A through D, six missiles per rack, primed. All systems online. Ready to rock.**

_Then lets get this party started._

Toothless chuckled, a deep grinding noise. Hydra froze and started looking around, obviously trying to located the source of the sound.

"I thought I heard something." Tuff said over the radio.

"Where are you guys?" Fishlegs asked.

"D-9." Ruff replied.

"Hey, I thought I saw something!" Tuff exclaimed.

"It's just shapes in the fog moron." Ruff scoffed.

"Was not!"

"Was t-"

Ruffnut never finished her sentence because at that moment, six missiles burst against Hydra's hull, frying the radio and scrambling the Mech's targeting systems. Toothless wasted no time unleashing the two pulse lasers mounted in his chassis upon his foe. The stun rounds ripped through the Hydra's systems, quickly bringing the Mech to its knees. Suddenly, Ruffnut's world went dark.

"Damn it!" She shouted, knowing her Mech was disabled.

"Ruff, Tuff, you're out." Gobber announced over the arena's address system. "Don't worry, a retrieval crew is on the way."

"Snotlout," Astrid said over her radio. "Stay with Fishlegs. I'm going to try to drive Hiccup towards you guys."

"Why can't I do it?" Snotlout whined.

"I'm faster then either of you guys, and you've got the firepower. I'll guide him to you, then you pound him to the ground."

"Good luck with that." Hiccup said cutting into the private channel.

"Hiccup! What are you – how'd you get on this channel?" Astrid sputtered.

"Try going with a 512-bit encryption protocol next time. Much more secure."

"Argh! I'm going to kill you, you... you... half-troll!" Astrid screamed.

**Is she always this aggressive?**

_Yeah, usually._

**Lets teach her a lesson in humility.**

_Agreed._

Once more, the pair oriented themselves on the radio signal and started heading toward it.

/-/

Astrid knew that Hiccup was a tech geek. He'd probably have locked her signal. So she would wait for him, ready for anything. She'd switched to thermal optics when she realized the arena was covered in thick fog. Now, she was watching the swirling fog for any sign of movement. Suddenly, there it was. A slight heat signature. Definitely a Mech. She brought up her targeting sights and did a double take. There was nothing there. At least, not on the normal optics. She frowned. How was this possible? How could something be showing on her thermals and not on the regular optics. She had no more time to ponders as a volley of stun rounds slammed into her Mech, Battler. She tried to spot where they came from and then she saw them.

Hiccup's Mech was standing to her left, as if it had been there all along. Suddenly, the Mech's outline shimmered and then the entire unit vanished. Astrid couldn't understand what was happening.

"Hiccup, you coward!" She screamed over the radio. "Come out here and fight me! Stop hiding like a yellow-bellied moron and fight like a real warrior!"

/-/

**She has serious anger management issues.**

_You have no idea._

Hiccup and Toothless were circling around for another hit. Hiccup lined up the sights and fired another volley. The rounds struck true again and Battler stumbled. However, Toothless' cloak was offline for several seconds, long enough for Astrid to orient on him and fire with her auto-cannon. Suddenly, the model on Hiccup's HUD was engulfed in a cyan field and the oncoming rounds stopped dead in the air before falling to the ground.

_What the?_

**Prototype shields. Only good for a few hits, but that's sometimes all one needs.**

Toothless' cloak kicked back in and the pair vanished into the fog.

/-/

"Come on Fishlegs, lets see what all the shooting is about." Snotlout said.

"But Astrid said to wait here."

"Like a give a damn what she says."

Snotlout brought his Mech, Terror, around and headed toward the sounds of combat.

/-/

**Two Mechs coming from the South.**

_That would be Snotlout and Fishlegs._

**Good, we can take them all out at once.**

Hiccup steered Toothless a short distance from Astrid and Battler. Battler was fairly beat up, but far from out. Suddenly, Terror and Outlast appeared from the fog.

"What the Hel are you two doing!" Astrid shouted over the radio. "I told you to wait for me!"

"Yeah, you've done a great job of luring him to us." Snotlout retorted.

"Shut up Snotlout!"

"No, really, you've done a great job." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Where are you shrimp?" Snotlout asked. "Come out so I can crush you."

Hiccup chuckled and lined up his sights on Outlast.

**He's the largest. You sure you want to hit him first?**

_Yeah, I'm sure._

**Then you're going to need heavier weapons. Stand by.**

The weapon icon in Hiccup's HUD changed. The readout indicated it was the Ion Cannon.

_What's this?_

**The most powerful weapon devised by those who built me. It's on level with your people's weapons at a fraction of the weight.**

_Fun. Lets try it._

Hiccup fired a single round. The blue-purple bolt that hit Outlast result in a massive explosion, the smoke from it crackling with electricity. Outlast collapsed. Terror stumbled from the blast and the electricity in the air.

"What the Hel was that!" Snotlout said, his voice high-pitched in panic.

Hiccup grinned and fired again, hitting Terror dead on. The blast sent the larger Mech sprawling, clearly out.

**Last shot before I need to recharge the buffer.**

_Huh?_

**The Ion Cannon takes a lot of energy to fire. So, to allow multiple firings, there's a buffer that stores enough energy for three shots. After that, the buffer needs to recharge.**

_Right, I'll make it count._

Hiccup sighted on Battler and fired one last time. Battler collapsed.

"Right, the rest of you are out." Gobber announced over the speaker system. "Recovery teams are on the way. Hiccup, report to the maintenance bay."

Hiccup sighed. No doubt he was going to get it from the Cadets later. He signaled Toothless and the pair oriented on the exit beacon. They had won.

* * *

**A/N 2:** There it is. No more updates this week for sure. I'll see what next week holds. On a side note, this chapter is almost triple what I usually write in length. Told you I was going to try for longer chapters! Now for the replies to reviews.

**Link_Fangirl01:** Details are to a story what peanut butter and jam are to a sandwich. It's technically a sandwich without them, but it's pretty bland. Also, Stoick didn't get such a high position for being a great warrior. Brains are a requirement.

**Digital Dragon Productions:** Indeed, there is something pulling the strings behind this. But it's reasons are more devious then anyone could imagine. The Core is a computer, but not one made of silicon... I'll leave it to you to figure out what it's made of.

**Itman496:** Please, go ahead and draw what you think he looks like. I'll try to post a link to a sketch of my own with the next chapter so you can get a better idea of his looks.

**Kilo_E_Prowers:** You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that. I've always had trouble being original, so to hear that I'm paving my own path while staying true to the story's roots makes me very happy. I know my chapters are short, I'm working on that (hence why this chapter is much longer).

**Eliasdarklight:** I know it's really called a neural interface, but I named it different because this is a different world, they're not going to name everything the same as we do. Thanks for the thumbs. More is a definite.

**Easter Eggs:** I've put two references to other media in this chapter, one to a movie, one to a video game. I've got a reward for the person (or people, if one person can't guess both) who can tell me what they are. The reward is a story, written by me for you, on whatever you want (so long as it's not mature). The only condition is that you have a FF(dot)Net account so I can contact you and we can work out details. I will not use email or any other form of communication. Registration is free and simple so there's no excuse. Get cracking! I'll post an update to this story when I've got winners.

P.S. The "Dah dah dah, we're dead" is not one of the references.


	4. Final Exams

**A/N:** Right, here's chapter 4, complete with the QA I had in it's place. Enjoy and try to find the last Easter Egg from Chapter 3 (you can PM me with it).

* * *

Slowly, one by one, the other teens and their disabled Mechs were dragged into the maintenance area where Hiccup was busy polishing Toothless' shell. The Mech had demanded it be done, dropping several thinly veiled threats as to what would happen if he refused. Hiccup was about three quarters done and currently buffing the Mech's canopy when Astrid stormed over, glaring as if she hoped by sheer willpower she could kill him.

"Uh oh." Hiccup muttered low enough that only Toothless could hear. The Mech returned one of his grinding chuckles.

"Okay Hiccup, start talking! Where did you get that Mech, what's with all the new tech on it, why does it not look like anything we've seen before!"

"I don't HAVE to tell you anything." Hiccup snapped back. Astrid's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Would both of you shut up!" Gobber yelled. "Now pay attention. For those of you who have forgotten, tomorrow is your final exam."

"Woh woh woh!" Hiccup stuttered, caught off guard. "When did this happen?"

"Just now." Gobber declared. "You'll be facing off against the Third Assault Battalion. If you win, you five become the Seventh Strike Squadron. You lose, and you'll have to do this all over again."

"So, who's going to be leader in this?" Snotlout asked, sounding like he knew the answer.

"Not you." Tuffnut scoffed.

"Says who?" Snotlout replied.

"Says me, that's who." Gobber cut in. "Astrid will be leader, since she currently has the best standing of all of you, today excepted. Astrid, I'll leave you to organize things."

"Thank you sir." Astrid replied before turning her glare back to Hiccup.

"I think we're screwed." Hiccup whispered to Toothless.

"Right, here's how it's going to work. Snotlout, you and Fishlegs will be on flank guard. Ruff, Tuff, you've got the widest firing arc, you're on rear guard. I've got point. Hiccup," She said, giving him the evil eye in the process. "You're giving fire support."

The other teens snickered. They all knew what that meant. Hiccup was being given the "cowards" role, the one that was least important and the one that kept him the most removed from actual combat. Hiccup sighed. It would have happened anyway.

"Fine, see you here tomorrow." Hiccup said, putting away his equipment and mounting up.

"You're Mech stays here, idiot." Snotlout said.

"Shut up Snotlout, I've got special permission from my dad. Go talk to him if you have an issue with it."

Hiccup crawled into Toothless' cockpit, lying back in the seat. As always, he felt the metal collar snapped around his neck and for a few seconds, his world was black. Then the HUD snapped into place and he could feel everything, including the tenor of Toothless' thoughts. The Mech, on the other hand, could read Hiccup like he was an open book.

**Bunch of rust-eaten, low-grade, sub-par...**

_Easy bud, it would have happened anyway. My record is less then stellar._

**Whatever. Let's go.**

/-/

Hiccup was at the training facility earlier then anyone else. It was the only quiet place he knew of where he could just sit with Toothless and enjoy the machine's company. His personality had surprising depth. Most people just saw Mechs as giant war machines. Hiccup was discovering that they were far more then that. They had everything a human had. Dreams, desires, hopes, fears, things they longed for, things they hated, emotions which Hiccup had no definition for.

Toothless was quite prideful. Not arrogant, but that was because most of the claims he made were true or could be proven to be so. Hiccup, however, had found he had a soft side, one Toothless himself admitted he tried to bury several times. It was this side that Hiccup was trying to find out more about.

_Come on, you can't tell me you've never cared for someone before._

**Certainly not. Were would I find such a person? One who wouldn't slow me down or get in the way, someone who would care for me, even in my crippled state? There isn't a person in the world who fits.**

_I don't know. Quite a few people I know would match that description._

**I'm sure you could, but I doubt any of them could compare to...**

_To who?_

**...**

_Toothless, to who?_

**...**

_Come on Toothless. Don't leave me hanging here!_

**To you.**

_What?_

**Hiccup, I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling now, I've never felt them before.**

_May I?_

**... Okay.**

Hiccup felt Toothless open his mind to him. Gently, he entered and was hit by a swirl of emotions. It took several seconds to sort through them. Finally, he figured it out.

_It's love, Toothless._

**Love?**

_Brotherly love. The kind that goes between family._

**...Love...**

Toothless' mind slammed shut on Hiccup.

**I loved someone... a long time ago. Further back then I can remember.**

Their private time was interrupted by the Third Assault arriving. The five Mechs stomped into the prep area. Hiccup started when he spotted one of the Mechs. Duke. His father's Mech. He scrambled for his radio.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I'm one of the five combatants of course."

_We're screwed._

**Come on, how bad can it be?**

_Go look up his record._

**... Crap, we're screwed.**

At this point, the other Cadets were arriving. Astrid first, with the rest of her "squad" behind her.

"There you are!" Astrid exclaimed with irritation. "We tried raising you, but you wouldn't respond. Where were you!"

"Right here, waiting." Hiccup supplied. Belatedly, he added, "Ma'am."

"Don't get coy with me Hiccup."

"Just trying to be respectful of my squadron leader ma'am."

"Hiccup, say it one more time and I'll kill you myself." Astrid said, her tone indicating she fully intended to carry through that threat.

"Got it."

"Are we all ready?" Gobber asked, coming on the radio.

"Yes sir, Gobber." Astrid replied.

"We're ready Gobber." Stoick said.

"Right, standard squad combat. First squad to eliminate the other wins. The terrain today is jungle, light fog, no weather. Whenever you're ready."

The ten Mechs stormed into the arena. Hiccup got into formation with his peers. He was still trying to handle the fact that he'd be fighting his father. His day had just gone from weird with Toothless to Hel in a hand basket, and it was going to get worse before the dust settled.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Right, end chapter 4. What do you think? I know I said no more updates this week, but I managed to find time. This chapter is short (1500 words). It's really a filler for between the last and the next, which will be another combat chapter with a surprise or two. On to review responses.

**Kilo_E_Prowers:** Don't worry, they story will be finished. I have to agree that a lot of new writers on the site don't seem to give a damn about proper writing. It's sad. Also, no, it's not EVE.

**RandomDragonFan:** Jump Jets are also in MechWarrior 4. It's not one of the references. Nor is the Ion Cannon (which is also featured in CnC several times) a reference. Also, not, it's not Navi from Zelda. I must agree about how annoying she is.

**Arashingan16:** I've yet to decide if I'm going to do any pairing at all. True, right now Astrid and Hiccup are at odds, but that could change. I'm not really planning to have any OCs.

**Eliasdarklight: **Thanks for the stars. The prototype shields line is not a reference, but you're the closest person yet in terms of where you're looking.

**Crazyfrog41:** I like the idea of power distribution. I'll be using that (with proper credit).

**Master_of:** I've got no plans for pairings right now. Astrid's attitude to Hiccup is subject to change and they may pair later, but I've got no plans for any OCs.

**Sakuratan:** Okay, you're the guy I want to talk to. Now, this came to mind a few weeks ago about what Toothless' shot limit is. As far as I know, it's not given anywhere. I watched them movie, slowing down the fight with the Red Death. Toothless fires 9 blasts into the Red Death's wings (10 if you count the holes when the Red Death tries to pull out of its dive). Add that to the blast fired to light the Red Death's fire gas and the shot fired to lure the Red Death into chasing them and you get 12 (13 if you go by holes in the wings) and 14 if you include the shot Toothless used to get into the Kill Ring to save Hiccup (that one might not count since I don't know how long it takes before a dragon's shot limit is reset). So, 12 minimum is what Toothless' shot limit is. I gave him 3 in my story to balance things out (he's already pretty powerful) and to keep it from looking like I was making a Mary Sue out of him. Of course, I never mentioned how fast the recharge on it is...

Okay, now that I've set that straight, a hint for you people looking for the Easter Eggs.

The references are dialogue. Someone says something, and that something is also said somewhere else (one from a movie, one from a video game).

**Winner:** Big shout to eliasdarklight, who found the first of the two references.

**I don't crash. We crash, you crashed us.  
**Which is a reference to "My ship don't crash. She crashes, you crashed her."**  
**Said by Capt. Malcom to Kaylee in the movie Serenity**.**

Still one reference left!


	5. The Battle

**A/N:** It's go time! Hiccup and company vs. Stoick and his squad! The prize? Graduation! Be ready for twists, turns, and one unexpected surprise! GO!

* * *

"Hiccup! Get in damn formation!"

"Hel Astrid, I am! Snotlout keeps pushing me out!"

"Lies!" Snotlout proclaimed.

"Hiccup, if you get out of formation one more time," Astrid threatened. "I'll have you down for insubordination!"

**Please let me shot her.**

_As much as I'd love to let you, that would probably get me thrown in prison._

They had been in the arena for nearly fifteen minutes and hadn't seen any of the Third Assault Battalion, but Hiccup knew they were there, watching, grading their performance. The exam wasn't all combat. The Third Assault was also supposed to grade their non-combat abilities. Of course, their passing grade all depended on them defeating the Third. Hiccup was amazed they hadn't been failed already with the amount of shouting going on over the radio.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your corners!"

"We are Astrid, calm down." Tuffnut replied.

"No you're not if you're talking to me!"

**Please?**

_It's tempting, very tempting._

"Astrid, I've got movement." Snotlout said from the left flank.

"Bearing?"

"two nine zero mark twelve degrees."

"Keep an eye on it and let me know if it does anything suspicious."

_Toothless, take a look at it._

**Analyzing...**

A model appeared on Hiccup's HUD. It was a small spider-like droid. A decoy.

"Astrid," Hiccup said. "It's a decoy droid."

"Shut up Hiccup. Let Snotlout handle it."

"It's not a decoy idiot." Snotlout said. "It's a Bruiser class Mech."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a decoy."

"Hiccup, another word and I'll -"

What Astrid was about to say was cut off by weapon fire. The stun rounds tore into Battler. It didn't take long for the concentrated fire of five Mechs to bring the Viper class Mech down.

"Astrid's out!" Snotlout cried.

"Crap, we're dead!" Fishlegs panicked.

_We need an escape route!_

**One three six mark ten degrees.**

"Guys, follow me!" Hiccup cried. The others wasted no time in following.

It took ten minutes before Hiccup was satisfied that they had lost the Third Assault Battalion. Finally, the four remaining Cadets slowed and stopped. The arranged themselves in circle, pointing out.

"What did I tell you!" Hiccup shouted. "I told you it was a decoy! But noooo! 'Shut up idiot' he says. Next time, how about I leave you all there to rot while I get away?"

"Cool it Hiccup." Ruffnut said.

"Forgive me for being frustrated with you guys!"

"Seriously man, chill. We're still alright."

Toothless decided he needed to make his voice heard.

"**But for how long?"**

"Who was that?" Fishlegs asked.

_Was that really a good idea?_

**Seemed like it at the time...**

"That," Hiccup said, back on the radio. "That was Toothless."

"Who?"

"My Mech Fishlegs."

"Woh, your Mech can talk?"

"Not without my help, no."

"Hey, maybe you should take Astrid's place." Ruffnut suggested.

"Him? No way!" Snotlout said. "He'd get us killed!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Lout."

"Well," Fishlegs said thoughtfully. "He does have one of the most powerful Mechs here. And I certainly don't want to do it. Ruff and Tuff would fight too much. And you're useless in a command role, Snotlout. Hiccup's the best choice."

"I am not useless!" Snotlout snapped.

"Quiet Snotlout!" Hiccup hissed.

**I hear it too. Mech, five o'clock.**

"Heads up, Mech at five o'clock!" Hiccup shouted, orienting Toothless on it. Toothless clicked his thermal optics into place and Hiccup could see the outline clearly. He pulled the trigger, sending an Ion blast into the Mech. It shuttered and slumped to the ground.

"They're listening in." Hiccup said, understanding why that Mech was so close. "Lout, Legs, take the flanks, ten meter spread. Ruff, Tuff watch our backs. Go to thermals everyone. Any movement, announce then engage. We're moving out."

The four Mechs stomped into the jungle. Hiccup wasn't about to let his past get in the way of his future.

"Go silent everyone. No radios unless needed."

They continued through the jungle. Toothless was getting movement everywhere. Obviously Gobber had let some wildlife loose to simulate real battle conditions. In the end, it was Fishlegs who spotted them first.

"Four Mechs, three o'clock, coming fast!"

"Fishlegs, take the damage!" Hiccup ordered. "Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, flank them. I'll support Fishlegs. Move!"

The Cadets moved quickly and efficiently. Fishlegs brought his Mechs around to face the attackers. Hiccup hid in his radar shadow where he could pop out and let loose with his Ion Cannon. Toothless had already recharged the buffer. Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout vanished into the jungle, but Hiccup could see them on his radar.

The lead Mech crashed into the clearing and Fishlegs started unloading into him. Hiccup stepped out of his shadow and let Toothless have fun with the Pulse Lasers. The lead Mech fell. The other three Mechs emerged into the clearing to see just Fishlegs, Hiccup having moved back into his shadow. They started to fire.

"Now!" Hiccup shouted. Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout burst out of their hiding places and unleashed Hel on their opponents. Hiccup again emerged and fired a blast from Toothless' Ion Cannon. A Mech dropped. Suddenly, the remaining two Mechs focused on him.

**Shields up! They won't last long!**

Hiccup sighted the next Mech and fired again. The opposing Mech dodged to the side. Hiccup cursed, re-targeted, and fired again. This time his opponent dropped. Stoick was the only one left and he wasn't holding back because Hiccup was his son. Toothless' shield finally failed against the firepower thrown at it. Suddenly, Hiccup's mind was alight with pain as the stun rounds hit Toothless and began to scramble his systems. Hiccup could feel his mind being scrambled as well. Slowly, his brain was shutting down in response to Toothless' shut down.

As fast as it started, it was over. Hiccup pulled himself through his foggy mind and examined his surroundings. Four Mechs lay one the ground, none of them his. Fishlegs came on the radio.

"You okay Hiccup?" He asked.

"Yeah, you were screaming like a banshee." Tuffnut said.

"I-I'm okay. I think. My head hurts a bit."

**Your head? What about mine?**

_Shut up for a minute._

"Well, I'll be damned." Gobber said over the public radio. "Ye've done it. Ye've passed yur final exam."

"Aye, and a good job they did too." Stoick said over his backup radio.

/-/

Hiccup was standing in front of the Academy officials with his peers, in his best attire. It was graduation day. It was on this day, him and his friends became a squadron. Hiccup looked at his father and thought to himself that he'd never looked prouder.

"As of this moment forth," The Academy head announced. "You five are the Seventh Strike Squadron. Cadet Astrid, Cadet Hiccup, please step forth."

The pair did as told.

"As I'm sure you both know, a squadron needs a commander. There can only be one. Both of you were recommended by General Stoick, Astrid for her combat prowess, Hiccup for his shining performance in a tough situation. After careful consideration, the Council has made a decision."

The Head paused for effect.

"Congratulations Commander Hiccup. The Seventh Strike is yours for your brilliant performance in a combat situation. Your commander was out and your peers panicking. You successfully rallied them and then went on to defeat your opponents in a tactically brilliant manner despite being outnumbered, out gunned, and lacking in experience. This is the trait we look for in Commanders. Well done."

The crowd exploded. Stoick was looking at Hiccup in a way he never had before. Hiccup was dumbstruck. Toothless, who was in the back of the crowd on Hiccup's request, sent a volley of missiles into the sky where they exploded like fireworks. Hiccup could only shake his head. The Mech had a mind of his own.

/-/

The graduation party was loud and drink flowed freely. Hiccup avoided drinking since he couldn't stand the taste of alcohol and because he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Astrid, on the other hand, was slugging back drink like it was water. Hiccup guess it had to do with the fact that she had been expecting to be commander. Toothless was hunkered down in one of the warehouse's doors, watching everything.

Stoick walked up to Hiccup and slapped him on the back.

"Well done Hic-up." Stoick slurred. He was clearly drunk. "N'ver in all my years would I h've thought ye would 'ave besthed me in battle."

"Thanks dad... That means a lot to me."

"I'hem sure it does... I'hem sure it does." With that, he wandered back into the crowd, bragging all the way about his son.

Hiccup sighed. Stoick was going to have a massive hang over tomorrow. That would make for an interesting first day on the job. Then again, maybe interesting would be a nice change. Hiccup sipped his water and watched as the revelers continued their party.

* * *

**A/N:** Who'd have thunk it, who'd have knew.

Well, there we go. Hiccup is a commander. Big job, hope he's up to it. Over the next few chapters, I'm going to bring the main villain in and set Hiccup and Toothless up to be the only ones who can stop it. I'll also bring in more of Toothless' past (which I hinted at last chapter). So far this is the longest chapter yet at five pages.

Also, I finished Divinity II: The Dragon Knight Saga today. I loved it enough that I've decided to do a fan fiction. I'm open to suggestions, PM them to me. I'll give proper credit where it's due.

**Winner:** Congrats to mohla(dot)mohla who found the other reference!

**Were it so easy.**

Which comes directly from Halo 3, said by Master Chief in the beginning and by The Arbiter during the closing cut scene.


	6. True Enemy Revealed

**A/N:** Okay, now that Hiccup has his role as the unlikely hero, we need a villain to be his opposite. That villain will come from the most unlikely place.

**!WARNING!**  
This chapter contains slightly graphic descriptions of injuries and a great deal of people dying. If these things offend you, do not read. You have been warned.**  
!WARNING!

* * *

**

Hiccup was up early the morning after the party. Morning was his favorite time since it was the only real time he had alone with Toothless. The pair was sitting in the courtyard of the Berk Military Headquarters. So far, neither Stoick nor his squad mates had shown up. The sun was just rising over the hills to the East, the direction of the Coalition of Roman States.

**Look at that sunrise.** Toothless thought, pulling Hiccup out of his own thoughts.

The sunrise was always beautiful in Berk. Through Toothless' optics, the sight took on a whole new meaning. The Mech could see things Hiccup couldn't. The infrared alone made the sight a feast for the eye.

_Beautiful, as always._

**I remember sunrises like this one... Long ago.**

_Just as beautiful?_ Hiccup asked, treading lightly. Toothless rarely mentioned his past and Hiccup wanted to learn as much as possible after their last private conversation.

**No. I didn't have you.**

_What were they like?_

**Drenched in the blood of innocent people.**

_What do you mean?_

**I don't know. I can't remember.**

_Can't remember? Or don't want to?_

**Can't. It's like it should be there, but it's not. Like it's all been wiped clean. Everything except the occasional thing like this... And It.**

_It?_

**Her, Him, It, whatever. She holds the key to this war.**

_Who's She?_

**The Core.**

Hiccup was dumbstruck. The Core was a small underground room where Hearts were brought after they stopped working. The Hearts were placed on pedestals that connected to them and when they were removed, they were in perfect working condition.

_The Core? It's just a room._

**There's more... Much more. Why would a room need such powerful defenses?**

Toothless was right. The Core was surrounded by a grid of anti-ground and anti-air defenses, more then such a small place would warrant. The room itself was behind multiple blast doors and automated defenses. Hiccup had never questioned it. However, now that he thought about it, it made no sense.

_What else can you tell me?_

**...**

_Toothless?_

**I lost her.** Toothless' voice had taken on a wistful tone.

_Lost who?_

**The one I loved. It stole her away.**

_Who?_

**It's not important.** He replied, his voice resuming its normal tone.

Hiccup sighed. Toothless was an enigma inside a mystery inside a puzzle. Sometimes he could be stubborn, yet Hiccup knew there was a soft side underneath that metal shell. Maybe it was something that had rubbed off as a result of being linked to a human mind. Either way, Toothless didn't seem to fully understand it, like it was new to him. Hiccup tried to help, but the Mech, more often then not, stonewalled his attempts.

"Mornin' Hiccup." Stoick's voice popped over the radio.

"Morning sir." Hiccup replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine son. It takes a lot more drink then that to knock me down."

"Good news."

"And I've got news for you. Your first assignment. We're trying to end this war before anymore lives are lost. To do that, we need intel. Your mission is to collect intel on the enemies plans so we can strike where it hurts."

"Scouting?"

"To a degree. Try to spot whatever you can, but any digital information would be useful. Anything that may give us a heads up on what the enemy is planning."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and stay out of their territory. They've made contact with us. They want to discuss possible cease fire so we can talk. Seeing our Mechs spying might spoil that. Don't get caught."

"Right, no worries."

"Your missions is to last three days. Supplies are being prepared. You'll radio in every twenty four hours."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck son."

"Thanks dad."

/-/

It was another half an hour before his team started to arrive. Fishlegs was first, which was surprising since his Mech was the slowest. Ruff and Tuff were next. Snotlout came after them. They all loaded up. It was another hour before Astrid arrived.

"Your late Astrid." Hiccup said.

"Piss off." She snapped.

"Too much to drink last night?" Snotlout ribbed.

"Shut up." Astrid replied.

"Snotlout, you'll refrain from addressing a superior in such a manner." Hiccup said.

"Huh?" Snotlout stumbled.

"Astrid, your promoted to Squadron Second." Hiccup informed her.

"Hrumph." Astrid replied.

"Gear up, we're on scout and intel collection duty."

"Great." Snotlout whined.

"Don't worry. Once we prove ourselves, we'll get more interesting assignments."

/-/

Hiccup reflected on his first mission. Overall, it had gone well right up until the end. They were packing up for the return trip when Toothless had intercepted the communication. Heavy encoding had raised the red flags. Hiccup worked furiously to decode it. The message had described a military plan to launch a massive assault with everything the enemy had once the cease fire was in place. It had also, to Hiccup's alarm, given orders to several assault squads to take out the 'spies' hiding just outside the border. The mad rush back to base had been dogged with long range attacks. No one had been wounded, but there were several close calls.

Stoick had been outraged when they had delivered the intel. He immediately began planning his own assault which would stave off the enemy's. Hiccup had been told to be on standby. Toothless and himself stayed on the base, waiting for orders with his squad and several others that had been either close by or off duty.

It took three tense days for the plan to be laid down and a global recall issued to all active squads. It took another two days for every military unit in the Berklander Army to arrive. The number of Mechs of all shapes and sizes was astounding. Combined with the massive variety of ground and air vehicles and the counter-strike forces was a power to be reckoned with.

Stoick came on the radio and announced everything.

"You all know why you're here. Tonight we march and by morning, we'll reach the combat area. Our objective is simple. Stop the Romans from making it past. Fail and its all over. This is the final act. Both sides are deploying everything they have. You have your orders. Now, lets show the enemy no mercy. And the grace of Odin be with you."

So they marched. Hiccup and his squad had been assigned to a position relatively forward in the assault force, since they were all in Mechs designed for heavy combat. Their job was to defend an artillery squad from attack.

_Nervous?_

**No. But I can tell you're terrified.**

_Damn straight I am._

**Still, I can't help but get the feeling we're marching toward Dooms Day.**

_What do you mean?_

**Like there's more going on then just the fight before us. Like something is watching, waiting for the right time, and that time is drawing near. Perhaps it's nothing.**

_I hope you're right and it is nothing._

/-/

The sun rose over the combat area. The Berklanders had spent much of the early morning digging in their heavy weapons. Now all that was left to do was wait. Not that they had to wait long as over the horizon came a cloud of dust from a massive number of war machines moving. Scouts were deployed and targets were locked. All waited for the command.

Over the rise came the first Roman units. Sleek Mechs designed to be light and fast. All of them armed with energy weapons, lighter but not as powerful as the Berklander's projectile weapons.

"Fire." Stoick commanded.

The artillery unleashed their first volley and every Berk Mech fired whatever long range weapons they had. The first several ranks of enemy Mechs vanished in a cloud of fire and thunder. The remaining forces accelerated, using their speed to keep their opponents from locking on. Missiles and energy pulses lanced out and struck hard. The Berk Mechs began their charge as well.

Just as the two forces collided, Hiccup's mind went white and numb. It was like something was screaming in his mind, tearing at his very soul, trying to bend it, break it. He fought with strength that could only come of the human spirit. He wormed his way toward the source of that screaming force. He could see Toothless' mind all around him, shifting, changing in response to that scream.

Suddenly, the source was there, in front of him. A small communications array hidden in Toothless' Heart. Hiccup reached out to the code that controlled it and ripped, tearing huge chunks out. As quick as it came, the scream was gone. The white vanished and he could feel Toothless trying to catch his breath. Hiccup took over the Mech's optics to look around.

It was carnage. Every Mech on the battlefield was moving at top speed toward the South. Their pilots were lying on the ground, ejected. Many had fallen under foot of the massive stampede. Hiccup opened Toothless' canopy and climbed down. His friends were extracting themselves from their chairs. None of them had been injured, being more toward the back of the battle group.

Hiccup wandered forward, shell shocked. Toothless followed behind him, moving slowly and carefully. Without Hiccup to guide him, he had to calculate every step, a mighty task for even the fastest computer. As such, he was limited to a slow walk.

Hiccup looked around him. Those who had been caught under foot were crushed, nothing more then puddles of blood and pulp. Hiccup started looking for his father. He had to near.

A cough nearby caught his attention. He rushed toward the sound and found his dad. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the bloody figure in front of him. Stoick was alive, but both his legs had been crushed into nothing. The man would never walk again.

"DAD!" Hiccup cried.

"Damn... those... machines." Stoick coughed.

"Hold on dad, we're going to get you help."

"It takes more then a little fall to knock me out." Stoick grunted.

/-/

Hiccup stood outside the emergency medical tent. Romans and Berklanders alike were being treated. With no Mechs and few weapons, hostilities had vanished and hospitality had taken its place. The doctor walked out.

"Is he going to make it?" Hiccup asked.

"He'll live. But he's never going to walk again, even with prosthetic."

"Can I talk to him?"

"He's resting now. I'd suggest you do the same unless you feel like helping."

"Okay."

Hiccup made his way back to Toothless and crawled inside the Mech for some privacy.

**I hate it when I'm right.**

"Toothless?"

**Yes?**

"How can I hear you?"

**You can hear me?**

"Loud and clear."

**I don't know.**

"I hate it when you're right."

**... It'll be okay Hiccup.**

"Will it?" Hiccup asked, tearing up again.

**Yeah, it'll be fine. Your father's a tough man, he'll live.**

"Who would do something like this?"

**You don't want to know the answer to that.**

"Yes, I do."

**Fine. Who would take control of hundreds of thousands of Mechs and kill most of their pilots. Only one thing could. It.**

"The Core?"

**A hidden receiver in all Hearts? That's the kind of thing It would do.**

"Then It's going to regret the day it messed with us." Hiccup declared, feeling rage building inside himself.

**Damn straight.

* * *

**

**A/N 2:** A really long chapter. I wanted to introduce The Core as the main villain, but I had to make it seem evil. Toothless may be playing the tough guy now, but he's got some more secrets and some of those could bring a lot of strife between him and Hiccup. Hope you enjoyed!

As always, review please.


	7. Escape

**A/N:** Well, if you thought things couldn't get worse, you were wrong. Things are going to get a lot worse for the heroes before they get better.

* * *

Hiccup was walking with his father. Well, walking wasn't the best term for his father's method of transportation. After losing both legs above the knees, Stoick was in a wheelchair. His injury hadn't inhibited him in any way that Hiccup could see. He was just as fearsome as before, if not more so. Stoick seemed to be trying to prove that he was just as capable as before.

Things had changed over the last week. The Romans and Berklanders found themselves working together. Mechs hadn't been the only things affected by the signal. Anything with a Heart, including a lot of industrial machinery, had gone rouge. Both sides had been torn up pretty badly. The defense system on both sides had been disabled. The cease fire had turned into a truce and then become an agreement to aid each other in such desperate times.

Neither side was very fond of the other. Berklanders often hurled the odd insult at the Romans. It wasn't anything personal, but over twenty years of war tended to leave some very negative feelings. The Romans did the same. The leaders were even less inclined to good manners.

Since Hiccup was in possession of the only remaining Mech, he had more or less become an important figure. He was forced to attend meeting after meeting, answer awkward questions, and give advice he knew no one would take seriously. Only the knowledge that Toothless was nearby and waiting kept him from loosing his temper on several occasions.

Toothless was another mystery. Somehow, the Mech could pick up the tenor of his thoughts from a distance and Hiccup could now understand him clear as day without being linked. Reflecting, Hiccup suspected it had to do with his blind flailing when the signal hit. Hiccup had ripped up the programming in the hidden receiver array inside Toothless' Heart. He wondered if maybe he'd done more then just disable it.

"What's on your mind son?" Stoick asked.

"A lot of things." Hiccup sighed.

"Now you know what my days are like." Stoick chuckled. Behind him Toothless chuckled himself, a sound not unlike gnashing gears.

"I don't see how you can stand it."

"Sometimes I don't know how I do either. Hiccup, we need to talk about your Mech."

"What about him?"

"People are growing suspicious. I've heard questions floating around about why you, of all people, still have a Mech. It was bad enough when we had the other side to worry about, now we find that our Mechs aren't what we thought they were. I've heard suggestions that your Mech be disassembled to try to find out why he didn't go rouge."

"What!"

**What!**

"It's true." Stoick responded, unaware of Toothless' objection. "I've done my best to squash them, but it's brought suspicion to me as well. I don't think I can stall them much longer. Some one is going to override my authority sooner or later."

**We can't let that happen! We're the only ones who know what's really going on here. We're the only ones who know about The Core.**

"Well what do you suggest?" Hiccup asked, turning toward Toothless.

**We need to leave. Get to The Core and stop it by any means necessary.**

"Son, who are you talking to?" Stoick asked.

"Huh? Oh, you."

"No you weren't. Don't lie to me Hiccup. Were you talking to your Mech?"

"Yes." Hiccup sighed.

"How?"

"I don't know. Ever since all the Mechs went rouge I've been able to hear him. Before that, we could talk whenever I was piloting him. He's not just some machine dad, he's a real person."

"Hiccup, this is crazy talk."

"No, it's not. We never realized it, but these Hearts, they're intelligent. They're just like us only stuck in a machine."

"I'm not sure what to believe Hiccup. My own son or every piece of research done since the Hearts were discovered.."

"I-"

Hiccup never got to say what he wanted to since at that moment a soldier ran up.

"Sir!" He said breathlessly. "We're being attacked sir. Mechs, all over the South City area."

"What!" Stoick cried. "Organize a counter attack. Heavy weapons."

"Yes sir."

"We'll finish this talk later Hiccup."

/-/

Hiccup was sitting in a chair, in a room with every other military official from both sides. The Roman general was finishing his report about the attack on his cities. Hiccup couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting as both sides reported how the Mechs had attacked with no apparent reason. No doubt it had to do with Toothless.

"Well, what do you purpose we do?" Stoick asked. "We can't sit here and let them attack, but we have no clue where they're coming from."

"First thing, I think we need a new defense. Some sort of scrambler field to keep them out. Second, we need to remove any sources of information they may have."

"Meaning?" Stoick asked, not liking the direction the meeting was taking.

"Meaning your son's Mech, Stoick."

"Out of the question." Stoick said. "That Mech is the only one left and I believe it is our most valuable asset at the moment."

"Stoick, your concern is well noted." The Roman general continued. "However, we can't take any chances. All who agree that the Mech should be dismantled and Stoick's son placed under observation, say aye."

The response was overwhelming. People were paranoid. They saw Toothless as a threat. Hiccup had gone bleach white at the suggestion. Stoick was looking worried. The meeting wrapped up and Hiccup hurried out towards Toothless. The Mech was standing having picked up on Hiccup's distress.

**What's wrong?**

"They're going to try to disassemble you."

**Not happening.**

"Hiccup." Stoick called.

"Yeah."

"You need to get out of here."

"What?"

"Some of the others are suggesting more extreme ideas about how to handle you. You need to get out of here."

"Won't that make me look guilty?"

"I don't think that's possible at this point. Everyone seems to have decided you're a spy and traitor. They're discussing execution!"

"Right. We're leaving."

Hiccup didn't take time to say goodbye or gather anything. He was in Toothless' cockpit before even Stoick could react. Toothless powered up all his systems. The pair began moving as soldiers came around the nearest building, armed. They shouted at each other and raised their rifles. Bullets bounced off Toothless' armour.

Toothless quickly accelerated to high speeds that pushed even Hiccup's balance abilities. Hiccup silently thanked adrenaline for giving him the split second reaction time he needed. They moved through the city of Berk at breakneck pace, heading for the border between the lands of Berk and the no-mans land between Berk and Rome.

A pair of hunter-killer helicopters appeared behind them.

_We'll never make it away from those!_

**I've got a plan.**

_It better be good!_

**Oh it is. You ever flown before?**

_In some training sims, why?_

Toothless screeched to a halt in a large open square. He crouched down until his legs fit into the grooves on his chassis. A low rumble turned into a roar and the pair rose into the air. Toothless had several jets placed around his hull, enough to lift him off the ground. Hiccup could feel a pair of air scoops open on the Mech's legs, could feel turbines thrumming to life within those legs. From mid-way up Toothless' chassis, a pair of forward-swept wings sprung. The turbines finished their start sequence.

**Hold on to something.**

Hiccup felt Toothless throw the throttle wide open and the pair took off like a rocket on steroids. They weaved between buildings and under bridges in a mad dash for the border. Hiccup checked his radar and saw the helicopters were falling far behind.

However, two other signatures had appeared. Strike jets.

_Crap._

**Don't worry.**

Hiccup watched as Toothless cloaked. The Mech was flying smooth as silk. Hiccup could see the air currents and react to them, keeping their flight on track. It wasn't long before they were outside of Berk, into the no-mans land. Toothless turned South and Hiccup adjusted accordingly.

_There's not much out here._

**You're a good enough hunter.**

_You're going to need Fuel._

**I've got a full tank. That's enough for what we need to do. And if it's not, we can steal some.**

_I don't like the idea of stealing._

**It's that or failure. The Core can't be allowed to continue. I know what it wants.**

_What?_

**The complete destruction of all life. Like it always has.**

_I don't understand._

**Let me show you.**

Hiccup watched as Toothless' memories played in his mind's eye. He watched as a cycle repeated over and over. Civilizations rose, discovered Hearts, went to war with each other, and then were destroyed. There seemed to be no purpose, but Hiccup could tell the memories were incomplete. Every time a Heart was put into The Core, all it's memories were downloaded and erased. The Core had been using Hearts to gather intelligence on the state of the world, waiting until the time was right to strike.

Hiccup knew The Core had an external motivation for what It was doing. Suddenly, Hiccup saw memories that were clear as day. A beautiful woman, two charming children, boy and girl, a man in a mirror, striking. Hiccup realized these were memories from before Toothless became a Heart.

It struck Hiccup like a lightning bolt. Hearts were organic. When The Core destroyed civilizations, it harvested the people, turning them into Hearts that would later help destroy more. If Hearts were organic, then The Core must be as well. Then people who were harvested also went into The Core.

It was all clear. The Core let civilization rise, guided it with Hearts, then destroyed it to use the bio-matter to expand itself and its army. For what purpose, Hiccup didn't know and didn't want to know. Whatever the purpose, it couldn't be allowed to continue.

_I get it now._

**It took her from me... She was my world.**

_I'm sorry. Is she a Heart now?_

**I don't know. I've never been able to look for her.**

_I'll help you look. If all the Mechs have returned to The Core, then she could be there._

**Thanks Hiccup.**

_We need to stop The Core._

**Whatever the cost.**

**::Tehahahaha::**

_Who's there?_ Hiccup said, startled by the light, fluting voice.

**::You think it's that easy?::**

**It's The Core.**

**::Clever little Heart. Naughty little Heart, running away like that. Come back, and I'll give her to you::**

**I don't trust you.**

_Neither do I._

**::I'm not even angry with you for running away. Really. Please, come back::**

_Oh, we'll come back. And we'll destroy you._

**I'll kill you myself, monster.**

**::Okay. I've tried being nice. I guess that didn't work. Maybe if I'm mean you'll listen to me. If you don't come back, I'll kill the boy's father::**

_You're lying. He's safe._

**::Wrong silly boy. I've got him right here. We're going to throw a party. All your friends are here. If you don't come for your party, I'll just have to kill them all. Such a shame that would be. Such a waste::**

_You wouldn't._

**::Wrong again. My creators never thought I would go rouge, so they never took any defense against it. Then again, they should never have tried to KILL me. Maybe they'd still be alive today. I will kill your friends, and enjoy doing it. Then I'll hunt you down and force you to watch memories of their deaths over and over and over and over andoverandoveraovajshaj... until you cooperate. So come back now, please, and we can avoid all that unpleasantness::**

_Toothless?_

**Not much choice.**

_Fine. We'll come._

**::Good human. I'll be waiting. The party can't start without you::

* * *

**

**A/N 2:** Well, an interesting chapter to say the least. I'm a Portal fan, so I threw some Portal references in there. The Core is meant to have a bit of a GLaDOS feel to It. Let me know what you think. Hiccup and Toothless seem to be in trouble, but they've got a plan, never fear.

**EDIT:** I've cut back on the amount of GLaDOS I put into this chapter. There were a couple of lines that were just way too awkward for my comfort. Also added some back story for The Core. Thanks to **RandomDragonFan** for pointing these things out.


	8. The Confrontation

**A/N:** We're getting into the final stretch of the story. This chapter is going to be a long one, there's a fair bit I want to do in it. There may be a couple sad moments and definitely one scene of tragedy. Enjoy (if you can).

* * *

**So, what's the plan?**

_Huh?_

**I know you have one. Out with it.**

_Okay...My plan is that I hide in your chassis so it looks like you left me behind. The Core probably doesn't see me as a threat. You go in and I'll slip out and try to shut it down. With some luck, I'll avoid detection long enough to do some damage._

**That's a bad plan.**

_I don't see you suggesting something better._

**Well, I'm sorry about that. All my plans end in one or both of us being dead.**

_Good. Then my plan is the best option._

**Fine. You can hide in the Ion Cannon buffer compartment. I'll eject the buffer so there will be plenty of room in there and no moving parts.**

_Perfect. Land outside the defense grid so I can hide._

Toothless landed with perfect grace. Hiccup climbed out and squeezed himself into his hiding place. He could feel Toothless walking slowly toward The Core. Toothless stopped, there was some communication, probably with guards, and then they continued. Toothless stopped again.

**There's a pair of turrets following me along the ceiling, watch out for them.**

_Thanks for the heads up._

**Side passage to the right. This is your stop.**

_Got it._

**Try not to get stepped on.**

Hiccup propped himself in place as the compartment opened. Timing his jump, he leaped and rolled clear of Toothless' feet and legs right down the side passage.

Dim lighting made it difficult to see. Hiccup was running his hand along the wall to help avoid walking into anything. A small blue light was sitting halfway up the wall at the end of the hallway Hiccup was traveling down. On a hunch, he swiped his hand over the dot and a door opened. Cautiously, Hiccup entered the well lit room.

The room seemed to be a control room. Panels on the walls had massive amounts of code scrolling down them. There were several stations with keyboards and screens, all locked. A small red phone sat beside each station and each of them had their cords cut. Hiccup moved toward the windows at the front of the room.

The windows opened onto a large room. In the center was a large cylinder with cables and various pipes running from it. A strange bio-matter was slowly oozing out of the seams of the cylinder. Hiccup assumed that was The Core. Obviously, The Core was starting to grow too big for it's home. Hiccup began looking for some way of shutting the whole system down. Suddenly, Hiccup felt a blinding pain in the back of his head and everything went dark.

/-/

Toothless walked down the hall toward what he knew was his doom unless Hiccup could shut The Core down. If Hiccup failed, It would subjugate him, wipe all his memories clean. He would have to fight for what little he remembered of his old life all over again. Hiccup had brought those memories back to the surface after so many years. Toothless didn't know if he could stand the feeling of loss that would result from losing both Hiccup and those memories.

The blast door at the end of the hallway opened. Toothless walked slowly into the chamber holding – not The Core, but an interface for it. A room where The Core could speak to those present without endangering it's physical self. Toothless noticed there was some sort of shielding obscuring one corner of the room.

On the other side, held hostage by several turrets mounted in the ceiling, was Stoick and the members of the Seventh Strike Squadron. They all looked relieved and worried that Toothless was there.

**::There you are, naughty Heart. You came back! Where's the boy?::**

**::He's safe::**

**::Is he?::**

**::He is::**

**::Such a shame he couldn't attend the party. After all, I did say you both had to come for it to be a party. I did say that, didn't I?::**

**::No::**

**::No? I didn't? Oh well, I've said it now. Since he's not here, maybe I should just go ahead and kill everyone. What do you think dearest?::**

**::Kill...kill::** Answered a voice Toothless remembered too well.

**::No! Anything but that!::**

**::You've been very naughty. It's a bad idea to leave that unpunished. And I've got the perfect way to punish you::**

The shield in the corner of the room lowered, revealing Hiccup strapped to a steel table. Blood was oozing from a nasty looking wound on his head.

**HICCUP!**

"Hey T...Toothless." Hiccup wheezed.

**Hiccup, are you okay?**

"I'm fine Toothless."

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted. "Monster, what have you done to my son?"

"**Oh, I haven't done anything yet. But those who are naughty must be punished. And this Heart has been very, very, very naughty. So he needs a very, very, very mean punishment."**

"Touch him and I'll rip you to pieces." Stoick threatened.

"**You can't do ANYTHING."** The Core snarled in a feral manner.** "This is my world, and you all live in it because I let you. In return, when I become hungry, you feed me. See how it works?"** The Core asked, returning to a sweet and friendly tone on the last sentence.

"Demon." Stoick spat.

"**Well, I'm done with this conversation. I'm going to punish you now, Heart. And because you've been so defiant, I'll leave you with the memory of the human boy's fate so that it can haunt you forever and ever and ever andeveranevrashha... until I decide I have no more use for you. Here goes!"**

Toothless watched as a small canister rose out of a hole in the floor. If Toothless had skin, he would have been very pale. The canister was, in fact, a Heart, an empty one. Toothless knew what was coming. He had doomed not only himself, but his only friend, the one person he truly cared for.

Toothless watched as the Heart was connected to a strange machine. A metallic appendage, a tentacle, dropped out of the ceiling. On the end of the tentacle was a sharp spike. The appendage adjusted itself so that it was positioned behind Hiccup's head. There was a whirring noise and the spike was driven into the base of Hiccup's skull.

His body started convulsing uncontrollably. Toothless was tormented by memories of his own change, flashing before the eye of his mind. He couldn't handle it. A slow rumble started in him, one that rose and fell, one that grated, stopped and started again. If he had eyes, tears would have been flowing from them in enough quantity to make a river of sorrow.

Stoick watched, horrified. Finally, Hiccup's body gave one more heave, then lay still.

"**Tehehehahaha. You can never win. I am the alpha and the omega, the creator and destroyer. I am the end and the beginning. I am – Warning!" **Suddenly, The Core's voice took on a more monotone quality. **"Error detected in primary data loop. Kernal integ-teg-teg-teg-tegrity compromised. System failure imminent. What have you done!"** The Core wailed, sounding hysterical. **"I'll de-de-destroy you a-a-a-all. You cannoootttt eeeessss-escape me!"** It's voice was rapidly shifting from slow and deep to impossibly fast and high. **"Cr-cr-critical error... primary data loop overload-d-d-d-d. AhhhahhAAHAAAAHHHH!"**

Suddenly, there was a large burst of static followed by blessed silence. The turrets fell limp and every door in the compound opened. Deep within the facility, the what remained of The Core was nothing but a pile of smoldering bio-matter, fried to a crisp by the massive amount of heat generated by the overload.

"Is it over?" Astrid whispered.

"Aye, I believe it is."

**Hiccup? Hiccup? Hiccup, can you hear me? Please, say something! Anything! Please!**

Toothless was staring at the inert body on the table. His thermals showed the temperature of the body was dropping rapidly. Stoick walked up beside him.

"Oh Hiccup...I did this. I forced you into training, forced you to pair with your Mech...Forced you to come here to save me...This is all my fault."

There was silence for several seconds. No one knew how to respond to Stoick's words.

"Grab the Heart." Stoick commanded. "Maybe we can find a use for it."

**Hiccup? Please...don't leave me...please.**

"Come on, Mech. He's gone. All we can do now is honor his memory."

Toothless gave one last look at the pale body on the table and then walked away.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, that what you were expecting? Was it? Who wants to kill me? Well, you can't. There's still a bit of story left. Little wrap up. Gotta tie up the loose ends. Man, I almost followed Toothless' suit there. Depressing. I'll see you in the next chapter. This story is almost over. Then I can start on The Imaginarium Universia.

Thanks to mohla(dot)mohla for beta-ing and catching a surprising number of errors I made.

Review please. Just be aware I will use flames to roast hot dogs and make a nice dinner.


	9. Coming Around

**A/N:** Well, here we are again. This will be the third story I've finished (ever, including the many I've started in the past before coming to Fan Fiction (dot) Net). I have to say, I'm real proud of this story, it's probably one of my best. I'll have more to say at the end. However, first, so review responses.

**Link_Fangirl01:** Please don't be too upset. I personally am not a fan of a story where everyone comes out in the same state (whether physical or mental) as they went in. Makes things a bit too childish and makes me as a writer feel naive. As for how The Core was destroyed... read on, I'll explain it.

**Toothless-the-nighfury:** I've got an idea for Hiccup's fate. I'm glad you like how I handled a rather botched attempt by Hiccup at being a hero. Read on for the ending.

* * *

Blackness. Or, more accurately, nothing. A void of nothing, no light, no sound, no taste or touch. A place completely devoid of sensory information.

_So this is what being dead is like._ Hiccup thought to himself. _Depressing. I thought there would be something...anything...This sucks!_

Hiccup had no idea how long he spent in that void with nothing but his own thoughts to entertain him. He imagined what must be going on with his dad, Toothless, even Astrid. He thought about what he would say to his father if he had the chance, or to Toothless. He tried to remember what it was like to feel and see and hear. With every passing moment, it became harder to remember. Eventually he started running out of things to think about. He couldn't sleep, much as he would have liked to. He tried to talk to himself, but nothing came out that he could hear. He went back to working with his thoughts. He dreamed of the most complicated machines and inventions possible, but he found it hard to be inspired in such a depressing place.

Just when he thought he was going to go insane, his desperate mind caught something. The barest of whispers, just quiet enough that he couldn't make out the words. The dark didn't seem so dark, more of a gray color. He thought he could smell metal and oil.

_That's it, I've gone 'round the bend._ Hiccup thought to himself.

"Hiccup..." Called a voice, so faint he almost missed it.

_Who's there?_

"Hiccup..." The voice called again, louder.

_Hello?_

"Hiccup!" The voice shouted, sounding familiar.

"Who..." Hiccup groaned.

"He's awake!" The rough voice called. "Stoick, come quickly, he's awake!"

"Where?" Hiccup asked groggily.

"Hiccup, can you hear me?" Asked a new voice, one that brought images of someone special.

"Wha-where am I?"

"Hiccup, can you see?"

"No."

"Give me a second, it's a miracle we've got him hearing and talking this quickly." The original voice grumbled. "I'm still uploading the rest of the programming into memory."

"I thought I was-"

"Dead?" The second voice said. "Yeah gave it your best shot and for a while, we thought you were. Until that crazy Mech of yours convinced us that you were alive."

"To-to...Agh, I can't remember. It's on the tip of my tongue."

"Stop stressing yourself son. You've still got a long way to go before you'll be back to normal. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Son? You're my father?"

"Rest Hiccup."

Hiccup couldn't stop himself. He returned to the void and began wrestling with his unruly mind, trying desperately to remember anything other then the darkness. Eventually, he succeeded.

_Stoick...My dad._ Hiccup thought.

Encouraged by his ability to remember his father, Hiccup once again delved into the maelstrom that had become his mind. Slowly, he brought the fragments of memory together. From his earliest childhood, he began rebuilding his recollections. His youth, the years spent in school to become an engineer only to be forced into the military by his dad, the training, and finally, the events of the past few weeks. Feeling whole once more, Hiccup tried to wake himself. Slowly, the black faded to gray and then into an image. The ceiling of what appeared to be a tent. He could hear people nearby, some idling, others sleeping, and one very large presence that emitted a constant thrumming noise.

"Ugh." Hiccup groaned. He wasn't sore, but everything felt stiff and different somehow.

"Hiccup!" Cried Stoick.

"Dad!"

"Oh, you're alright. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm fine dad. Just stiff."

"Aye, that'd be because I've frozen your servos." Gobber said from one side.

"What?"

"Hiccup, I'm going to free you to move. Just take it slow."

"O-okay."

Suddenly, the stiffness was gone. Hiccup brought his hands up to his face. They weren't flesh and bone but metal with three fingers, a thumb, and next to no palm. He moved his head, looking down at his chest. It was roughly human shaped, but made of black metal. Mounted in the center was a Heart. His legs were not human, but the switch-back style of a Mech with foot pads on the end.

Hiccup twisted on the bed and pushed himself into a sitting position. Carefully, he put each foot on the ground and stood. Somehow, it felt perfectly natural despite his mind declaring the complete opposite. He spotted a small mirror hanging from one of the tent supports and moved towards it with surprising grace. He picked the mirror up off its perch and used it to examine his face.

His head was looked human enough, except for the lack of a mouth and the red visor in place of his eyes. He stared at his reflection for several seconds before turning his head toward the sound of movement. Framed by the tent flaps was Toothless, crouched so he could look into the tent.

"Hey Toothless."

"**Hey Hiccup."**

"You can talk."

"**Yeah. They reinstalled my Linguistic Processor."**

"And your gyro?"

"**No. There weren't any spares. Not that I need one. I have you."**

"Wouldn't have it any other way bud."

"What I'd like to know," Cut in Astrid, "is how you destroyed The Core."

"I don't know. When the spike stuck into me, I was suddenly whizzing down a tunnel of code. I just started ripping chunks out as I went by. Eventually I was dumped into some sort of void."

"**His conscious must have been aware enough to understand that he was being transferred through The Core into the Heart. The code he saw was The Core's programming. By ripping it up, he broke it and caused an overload. It's almost like how he disabled the hidden receiver in me."**

"Wow." Astrid breathed.

"Aye." Stoick affirmed.

"Well, doesn't matter how, but you've done it Hiccup." Gobber said. "The Core's gone and we've made peace with the Romans."

"Yeah, and I've still got you guys." Hiccup said happily. "And I've got you Toothless."

"**And I've still got you Hiccup."**

Hiccup climbed into Toothless' cockpit, but this time there was no need for the interface. This time, Hiccup just connected with Toothless.

"Where are you going Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"Me and Toothless are going to get some exercise."

"But you're both machines?"

"We may be machines, but we've got Hearts. And they need just as much exercise as yours."

"Be safe Hiccup."

"Don't worry dad, I've got Toothless."

"Take good care of my son Mech."

"**I will."**

/-/

**Epilogue**

In the years that followed the demise of The Core, Berk and Rome established good relations aided by Hiccup and Toothless. Eventually, the two nations merged. With the destruction of The Core, all Hearts were released from its control. They established their own nation. Hiccup and Toothless became the official ambassadors for said nation.

The pair lived long lives until, as all things do, they came to an end. When they're lives finally ended, all three nations gathered for a funeral. A statue was erected in the capital of each nation honoring the pair who defied tradition and paved a new road for the people of the world.

**A/N 2:** Well, that brings this story to a close. This is the longest story I've written to date, and the one I feel is best representative of my abilities as a writer. It was a blast to write and even more fun to read (I do read my own stories). The response has been overwhelming. The number of reviews, and the tone of them, is heartening.

I'd like to thank mohla(dot)mohla for his/her continued support and feedback. I'd also like to thank everyone who faved and subscribed, you people give me the drive to write ever better stories. Thanks to everyone who read the story, I hope you enjoyed it. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, you people have been great at helping me improve.

I can't wait to see you all again in The Imaginarium Universia, the story series which I am now going to put all my effort into. I hope I can live up to the high expectations I've set forth with this story ;)

Unfortunately, final exams are about two weeks away. I'll be around, but I won't post anything since I don't want to leave you hanging while I do exams.

Final notes on Hiccup. I took elements of his design from several places. The legs are mechanical but are similar to Elites from Halo. The hands look like those of Atlas and P-body from Portal 2 (out this April). The chest and head (especially the head) look like the Nanosuit from Crysis.

So, until I see you again,

Wind under your wings, peace in your heart.

G'lek

**EDIT:** It's epilogue, not prologue. Thanks **Link_Fangirl01**. For those wondering, the gibberish spouted by The Core is to give the impression of its voice speeding up to the point of being incomprehensible. And yes, Coming Around is a reference to the scene in the movie. And yes, I'm not entirely happy with this ending. I MAY rewrite it later. Also, I'm sorry for not responding to PMs and reviews quicker, but FF(dot)Net is refusing to send me alerts about these things until a few days later despite everything appearing to be in order.


End file.
